Emmène-moi
by RoseNoire97
Summary: Sur le bord de la route, Lucy quittait sa ville pour toujours, attendant que la pluie cesse. Bien à l'abri dans sa voiture, Natsu la prit en stop. Commence alors un voyage où se mêlent amour et amitié, où les découvertes sont nombreuses... L'amour peut-il survivre au voyage ?
1. Chapter 1

LUCY

Ma joue me brûle, et les larmes perlent aux coins de mes yeux mais je les refoule. Mon beau-père et ma mère m'observent avec animosité. Je ne me suis jamais sentie à ma place avec eux, dans cet appartement miteux, en plein centre d'Augusta, et ils me le rendent bien. Ma vie est un véritable enfer depuis ma naissance. J'ai vingt-trois ans, et je n'ai toujours rien fait, à cause d'eux – ou peut-être est-ce ma faute ? Avant, nous étions bien, seulement ma mère et moi mais aujourd'hui, elle me hait. L'emprise. Je n'ai pas fait d'étude de psychologie. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas fait d'étude tout court, mais la vie m'en a assez enseigné pour que je sache reconnaître une marionnette et ma mère en est devenue une.

Je toise ce couple avec fierté et arrogance. Ils détestent quand je me comporte comme ça et, étrangement, je trouve que c'est une excellente raison pour les regarder de la sorte. Je ne suis plus faible, je ne le serais plus jamais. Je ne serais plus jamais impuissante. La bouteille frôle mon oreille, soulève mes cheveux de pailles en me faisant frissonner, et s'écrase contre le mur. La bière explose partout, tâchant mon tee-shirt bleu trop large. Je sursaute lorsqu'un éclat de verre se plante dans mon bras et grogne de douleur. Un sourire narquois se dessine sur le visage de mon beau-père. Je serre les poings.

 _Ordure !_

D'un geste, je retire le tranchant et le lâche par terre. J'aimerais qu'il soit assez grand pour que je puisse les blesser, tous les deux, leur faire autant de mal qu'ils m'en font, qu'ils m'en ont fait. Un filet de sang chatouille ma peau, glissant le long de mon épiderme pour tâcher la moquette déjà dégueulasse. La douleur pulse dans mon bras. Elle me rend vivante.

\- Tu compte le laisser faire ? je grogne à l'attention de ma mère.

Elle sait que son compagnon est un monstre mais elle s'en moque. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut, il pourrait être le nouveau Hitler qu'elle serait toujours autant en adoration devant lui. Ça me donne envie de vomir. Elle me regarde. Ses cheveux sont aussi blonds que les miens, mais ils sont secs, et bouclés. Je hais cette couleur de cheveux, elle me rappelle que je suis bien la fille de ma mère et je déteste ça. Je ne veux rien de cette femme, à qui je dois tout, mes plus grands bonheurs et mes pires malheurs. Je la hais autant que je l'aime et mon estomac se noue à chaque fois que j'en prends conscience.

\- Il nous a sauvé, rétorque-t-elle simplement.

Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans mes paumes. Ils pourraient déchirer ma peau d'un instant à l'autre, et j'en rêve. La douleur me canalise, elle m'empêche de faire du mal à ces deux êtres abjects qui me font face et que j'ai envie de blesser. Je veux leur arracher le cœur pour oublier que le mien n'est plus qu'une unique miette battant dans une cage thoracique trop grande.

\- De quoi bordel ? On était bien avant, on était mieux avant qu'il ne vienne ! Il n'a rien fait pour nous putain ! Il nous a seulement tiré de notre misérable caravane pour nous emmener dans son appartement de merde mais à part ça, c'est une grosse merde !

La douleur enflamme ma pommette qui manque d'éclater. Je vacille. Des points noirs dansent devant mes yeux alors que je tends la mains pour me rattraper au mur.

\- Ta gueule sale pute ! hurle mon beau-père.

Je peine à ouvrir mes yeux brûlant de larmes mais je ne veux pas lui faire le plaisir de m'évanouir. J'ai le souffle court, le corps meurtri, le cœur au bord de l'explosion mais je trouve le moyen d'ouvrir les yeux. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, un éclair zèbre le ciel, un coup de tonnerre retentit, à l'image de ma rage. J'ai envie de tout détruire, et lui surtout mais il pourrait me tuer en quelques coups. Je ne peux rien. Je suis faible et ce constat me tue. Je dois partir. Il n'y a plus rien pour moi ici. Je pensais que ma mère me retenait encore cet appartement moisi mais ce n'est plus le cas. Elle est de son côté, et il n'est pas du mien. Je ne veux pas rester là où je n'ai pas ma place. Pendant longtemps, j'ai songé à partir sans jamais trouver le courage. Aujourd'hui, je sais que si je ne fuis pas cette vie, cette ville, je vais en mourir.

Sans un mot, je passe devant le couple et me dirige vers ma piaule. C'est une pièce minuscule, avec une fenêtre tellement sale qu'on ne voit pas au-dehors. Je m'en fous, je ne me suis jamais souciée d'observer les voisins de l'immeuble d'en face et suis rassurée de savoir qu'ils ne peuvent pas me mater. Je m'approche de mon armoire et en tire un vieux sac de randonné rapiécé. C'est la seule chose qui me reste de mon père. Il n'a pas vraiment de valeur sentimental, il est seulement pratique. Il est grand et j'y fourre tout ce qui me tombe sous la main dans cette chambre. Vêtements, couvertures, livres, tout ce qui m'appartient, tout ce que j'ai pu payer grâce à mon travail y passe et se retrouve dans le vieux sac que je balance sur mon dos après avoir enfilé un pull.

Je me casse. Je me casse enfin de cet appartement miteux, de cette vie merdique. Je fuis enfin ma mère qui aime son mec parce qu'il lui paye ses cuites. Je fuis enfin mon beau-pète. Je vais réaliser mon rêve, mon cauchemar, je vais partir, sans savoir où je vais, sans même savoir si je vais m'en sortir. Je quitte ma chambre, prête à quitter les lieux. Je crois que j'ai toujours attendu ce moment en fait. C'est le bon. Mon estomac se contracte. L'appréhension monte en moi. On ne peut pas tout plaquer sans rien ressentir. Je ne peux pas en tout cas et le bonheur se mêle à l'inquiétude tandis que je m'interdis de penser à ce que sera ma vie dès que j'aurais passé la porte.

Une main me saisit. Elle est moite, calleuse. Une vague de nausée m'envahit en même temps que la puanteur de l'alcool se fraie un chemin dans mes narines. Le pouce de mon beau-père s'enfonce dans la blessure causée par l'éclat de verre. Ce n'était qu'une coupure ridicule, ça devient un calvaire. Je gémis de douleur. Mes dents s'enfoncent dans ma lèvre inférieure pour refouler le hurlement qui veut s'échapper. Il s'enfonce dans ma peau, plus loin. Mon cœur remonte dans ma gorge et mon estomac n'est pas loin de le suivre. Cet homme est dégueulasse. Si ça s'infecte, ce sera sa faute. Il rêve de me voir crever et je fantasme sur sa mort à lui.

\- Où tu vas ?

Je tente de me dégager sans lui répondre, mais un simple mouvement de mon bras me paralyse de douleur. Mes jambes vacillent. Je tourne la tête vers mon agresseur. Il m'observe et je repère ma mère, derrière lui. Elle est de son côté, elle a toujours été de son côté. Quelle mère privilégierait son compagnon à sa propre fille ?

 _La mienne,_ je songe amèrement.

Lui, il a les yeux qui brillent. Il rit de ma douleur et j'ai envie de le saigner à blanc.

\- Je me tire ! je réponds vertement.

\- Si tu passes cette porte, tu ne pourras plus jamais revenir !

Il croit me faire peur avec cette menace idiote mais ne plus jamais le revoir, c'est justement mon but. Le quitter, les laisser, tout plaquer et partir loin du Maine, cet État de merde dans ce pays de merde. J'ai mal à mon bras, j'ai mal à ma pommette, à ma joue mais pas au cœur. Et je suis bien décidée à partir. Il tente de me retenir, comme si cela allait suffire. Je ne veux plus rester ici. J'étouffe dans cet appartement, aux côtés de ces deux personnes qui ne veulent pas de moi. Je ris, hystérique.

\- Lâche-moi connard ! Je sais très bien que tu n'en as rien à foutre !

\- Pense à ta mère alors…

Il tente de m'amadouer, mon rire redouble, mes forces m'abandonnent. Je n'y crois pas ! Il est pathétique. Je ne suis pas sa fille, je ne suis rien pour lui. Il me hait et je le déteste en retour. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il tente de me retenir.

\- Elle s'en moque autant que toi ! Lâche-moi !

Au contraire, mon beau-père bouge son pouce dans ma blessure. Mon rire se transforme en hurlement et une larme roule sur ma joue. Il jubile et ma mère ne bouge pas pour l'arrêter. _Ordures !_ Cela ne fait que renforcer mon envie de partir et le sac qui pèse sur mes épaules me rappelle que je n'ai plus rien à faire dans cette vie, dans cette ville. Je n'ai qu'une certitude et elle ne cesse de grandir à mesure que cette discussion s'éternise.

En y mettant toute ma force et tout mon poids, j'écrase le pied de mon beau-père. Il crie et vacille. Son étreinte se desserre. J'en profite pour lui enfoncer mon coude entre les côtes et m'enfuir. L'homme hurle des injures mais je ne l'écoute déjà plus et claque la porte dans mon dos. Mon cœur tressaute. Je suis seule dans le couloir et la plénitude remplace la douleur. Je l'ai fait.

Je l'ai enfin fait !

Je suis libre !

Et j'oublie tout, j'oublie la souffrance, j'oublie le mince filet de sang qui sèche sur mon bras, et la bière qui tâche mon tee-shirt. Je m'en fous, plus rien ne compte. Je suis partie. Je suis sans famille. J'avais toujours considéré que c'était le cas, que j'avais perdu ma mère quand elle avait rencontré son nouveau petit ami, et aujourd'hui, j'abandonne enfin ce foyer qui n'en est pas un. Je m'élance dans le couloir. Mon rire résonne, rebondit contre les murs et je m'en gorge. J'ai l'impression que la liberté m'a prise dans ses bras et m'emmène. Je flotte plus que je ne descends les marches et atterrit dans le hall. Je passe les portes et me fige sous le porche.

Le jour de ma liberté devait forcément être le jour où l'orage grondait. Un coup de tonnerre m'accueillit et un éclair illumina le ciel. Je frissonne. Le vent s'engouffre sous mon pull et le fait danser. Je croise les bras pour tenter de garder un peu de chaleur. La pluie joue sa musique sur les toits et le sol. La résonance est différente sur chaque surface différente. L'angoisse remplace ma plénitude. Je suis seule. Je suis seule, sans toi, et bientôt, je serais sous la pluie. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ? Ah ça, je le fais très bien de ne pas réfléchir. L'impulsivité a toujours été mon fort mais là, j'ai fais une connerie, vraiment. Mais je ne peux plus reculer, je suis dos au mur et je dois avancer pour ne pas me prendre une brique.

Alors je rabats ma capuche et je fais un pas. La pluie tombe sur mes épaules, ricoche sur ma tête et m'entoure d'un rideau trouble. Je n'ai plus d'autre choix que d'avancer, jusqu'à ce que le nœud dans mon estomac se dissipe. Mes baskets sont trempées et mes chaussettes pleines d'eaux. Mon jean colle à ma peau. Je roule des épaules pour remettre mon sac en place et lève la tête pour que l'eau me lave le visage. Je ferme les yeux, et profite, un instant. C'est tout. C'est rien. C'est le monde et pourtant aussi insignifiant qu'une fourmi. C'est ce que je suis en ce moment. Et lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je me sens mieux.

Mon ventre ne s'est pas calmé. Mes tripes sont nouées mais je commence à marcher. Je sens tout, je sens le poids de mon sac et celui de la pluie et je me rends compte que j'adore ça. J'ai l'impression d'être seule au monde. La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps et la pluie qui tombe m'enveloppe loin du monde. Je marche au hasard des rues, sans faire attention aux lampadaires ou aux néons qui éclairent les devantures des magasins. Quelques voitures passent et manque de m'éclabousser. Je recule d'un bond et m'engouffre dans le premier bus que je vois arrêté. Je veux partir de cette ville. Je ne veux pas juste quitter mon appartement, mais la ville entière et m'installer ailleurs. J'ai toujours rêvé de la Californie, de sentir le soleil et mater les beaux surfers. J'ai toujours voulu voyager, voir Paris mais sans argent, je ne vais pas aller bien loin.

Je m'assoie dans le fond, retire ma capuche et défais mon sac de mes épaules pour le poser à mes pieds. Il n'y a personne à part le chauffeur qui se moque que je dégouline d'eaux sur ses sièges. Je me cale contre le dossier et regarde par la fenêtre. La vitre me renvoie mon reflet.

Mes cheveux blonds sont plaqués sur mon crâne, trempés. Ils ont prit une couleur plus foncée. Mes yeux chocolat ont l'air perdu mais une flamme brille au fond, comme de la joie. Mais le pire, c'est mon maquille. Avoir levé la tête sous la pluie l'a fait couler. J'ai de grandes traces noires sur les joues et sur les paupières. C'est hideux, je suis hideuses mais tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est rire de mon reflet. J'appuie mon front contre la vitre. J'aperçois les lumières d'Augusta. Elles sont magnifiques et semblent danser sous la pluie. Je souris et ferme les yeux. Ils sont collant, à cause de l'eau et du maquillage mais je m'en moque. Mes cils collent à ma joue. Je profite seulement de l'instant.

Penser à l'avenir me fait trop peur, trop mal, je préfère réfléchir à la pluie qui tombe sur le toit du bus, aux arrêts fréquents qu'il fait. Je préfère me concentrer sur le présent et ne pas me dire que je vais errer dans la nuit, sous des trombes d'eaux, avec un compte qui criait famine et pas de nourriture. Je soupire. J'ai été idiote. Je me sens bête maintenant que je suis partie. J'aurais dû rester. J'ai été inconsciente de fuir sans me retourner. Peut-être que ce n'était pas la vie idéale mais au moins c'était une vie. Un chaos sur la route me faire rebondir. Je me cogne contre la fenêtre et grimace de douleur. Celle-ci revient dans tout mon être. Ma coupure au bras recommence à me faire souffrir, tandis que ma pommette m'élance. Au moins, ma joue ne me brûle plus. Les gifles font mal moins longtemps que les coups de poings.

C'est une leçon importante pour ma vie future ça.

Les yeux fermés, je sens le bus ralentir. Il doit sûrement se rapprocher d'un arrêt et doit ralentir au cas où il y aurait des gens pour le prendre. Il est tard, les gens bienséants ne traînent pas dans le bus à ces heures-là. Ils préfèrent largement rester chez-eux, en famille. J'aimais bien la vie dans notre caravane. Ce n'était pas la vie rêvée, mais au moins, ma mère et moi étions proche. Elle ne se cachait pas derrière mon beau-père. Il l'avait plongé dans l'alcool, éloigné de moi. Je le haïs de tout mon être.

La voix du chauffeur me surprend dans mes pensées et m'oblige à ouvrir les yeux. Il se tient devant moi. Mon cœur rate un battement tandis qu'une pensée se faufile dans ma tête : Qui conduit le bus ? Je remarque seulement après que nous sommes à l'arrêt. Je lève les yeux vers l'homme. Il me regarde sans animosité, mais n'est pas sympathique pour autant.

\- Nous sommes arrivées Mademoiselle. C'est le terminus et la fin de mon service. Je dois rentrer déposer le bus au dépôt. Je suis désolé, voulez-vous que je vous dépose quelque part ?

Je plisse les yeux pour tenter de voir à travers le rideau de pluie, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre mais me tourne vers le chauffeur en me rendant compte que je n'arrive pas à voir.

\- Où sommes-nous ? je demande.

\- Juste avant la sortie de la ville. Il y a un motel pas loin, je peux vous y déposer si vous le souhaitez.

La sortie de la ville ? Génial, je vais pouvoir partir plus rapidement ! Je hoche la tête et me lève.

\- Merci, je suis exactement là où je dois être. Bonne nuit Monsieur, et merci pour la ballade.

Il me regarde sans oser prononcer un mot et je quitte le bus. Les portes sont grandes ouvertes. Elles se ferment en chuintant dans mon dos et un frisson me parcoure la colonne vertébrale. Je suis de nouveau seule sous la pluie, sans amis ni personne. Je rabats ma capuche sur ma tête, enfile mon sac et me dirige vers le panneaux indicateur. Je vais quitter Augusta et personne ne va me retenir. Il n'y a rien pour moi ici mais mon cœur se serre lorsque j'arrive à la frontière invisible entre « ici » et « plus loin ». J'ai vécu pendant vingt-trois ans dans cette ville, et je ne peux pas tout balayer d'un coup de main. Je ne peux pas laisser les eaux emporter ainsi toute une vie mais je le dois. Je lève à nouveau les yeux vers le ciel. Quitte à ce que mon maquillage soit ruiné…

Et je laisse la pluie nettoyer mon visage, ma peau, nettoyer vingt-ans d'enfer dans cette ville et je franchis la frontière. Je quitte « ici » pour aller « plus loin ».


	2. Chapter 2

NATSU

Ma mère tente de me retenir à force de câlins. Malgré son immense sourire, je sais qu'elle fait tout pour jouer la montre et ne pas me voir partir. Je peux la comprendre. Ce n'est pas facile de voir son petit dernier quitter le nid. Je suis la preuve qu'elle vieillit et c'est difficile à accepter. Me voir partir sur les routes, ça ne la réjouit pas, mais elle respecte mon choix. Je suis heureux d'avoir un mère comme elle, qui ne rechigne pas à l'idée que son dernier fils prenne un an avant de commencer l'université pour faire le tour des États-Unis en voiture. Je l'aime et souris en lui rendant son étreinte avec force. Elle va me manquer. Je n'ai jamais quitté notre petite maison avant aujourd'hui, je n'ai jamais vécu loin de ma famille. Cela va être tellement étrange mais je sens que j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin d'un peu de liberté, de me retrouver, en quelque sorte, loin de notre maison bruyante et toujours pleine de gens.

Je m'écarte de ma mère et l'observe, prenant son visage entre mes mains. Elle a la peau douce. Cette femme prend soin d'elle. Malgré ses cinquante-cinq ans, elle est toujours très énergique et surtout magnifique. Peu de femme de son âge peuvent se vanter d'avoir sa beauté. Mes sœurs rêvent de vieillir aussi bien qu'elle. Je vois des larmes noyer ses grands yeux bleus et la serre à nouveau contre moi.

\- Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît Mum, sinon, je ne vais jamais partir !

\- C'est une bonne raison pour pleurer... rit-elle.

Mais elle glisse peu à peu hors de mon câlin. Elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas me retenir indéfiniment ici. Nous échangeons un nouveau sourire. Un coup de tonnerre nous fait sursauter et mon cœur se serre. Je sais que Mum n'est pas très à l'aise à l'idée que je parte, surtout quand l'orage éclate au-dessus de nos têtes mais elle sait qu'elle peut avoir confiance en moi. Je suis quelqu'un de sérieux, je ferais attention à ma petite personne.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux partir maintenant ? Il pleut averse et... il fait nuit.

\- On ne pourrait pas rêver meilleur moment pour un départ.

J'aurais pu partir de jour, commencer mon tour des États-Unis sous un soleil éclatant mais j'avais choisi de tout faire à l'envers, partir de nuit et sous l'orage. J'adore la pluie. Elle nous coupe du monde et nous plonge dedans en même temps. Je me détourne enfin de ma mère, quittant du regard ces deux yeux d'un bleu incroyable. Je regrette de ne pas avoir les mêmes. Il paraît que les filles sont folles des hommes aux yeux bleus ! Dommage que les miens soient gris. Ce n'est pas très beau, les yeux noirs, mais ma mère adore me répéter le contraire. Enfin, quand, à vingt ans, votre mère est la seule à vous faire des compliments, c'est quand même que votre vie craint un peu !

Je me retourne. Mon père et toute ma fratrie sont réunis pour me souhaiter un bon départ. Ils connaissent mon projet et voulaient qu'on mangent ensemble une dernière fois avant mon départ. Je les observe, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Les adieux, ce n'est pas mon truc. Les larmes me brûlent mais je les refoule. Ce n'est pas très viril de pleurer. La plus jeune de mes sœurs s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras. Je lui rends son étreinte, la gorge serrée. Ils vont tous me manquer en fait, et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour rester loin d'eux pendant un an. Faire le tour des États-Unis en voiture et tout seul, c'est un projet à la con, ça, non ?

 _Ouais mon grand, sauf que c'est TON projet à la con et que tu si tu ne le fais pas, tu vas le regretter toute ta vie !_

Kylie s'écarte de moi et essuie ses yeux d'un revers de la main. Je lui souris.

\- Tu vas me manquer Nat.

\- Toi aussi bout de chou.

Ils sont tous plus âgés que moi, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de leur donner des surnoms. De plus, ma sœur déteste qu'on lui rappelle sans cesse qu'elle est minuscule. Et elle serre les poings en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Je ne suis pas toute petite !

\- Je n'irais pas jusque là, commente mon père, mais tu es moins grande que le reste de la famille.

Nous éclatons de rire alors que le visage de ma sœur vire à l'écarlate. Elle croise les bras et boude. Je lui bise la joue en souriant et elle se déride enfin. Je m'approche du reste de la famille. Dans mon dos, j'entends ma mère se moucher et soupire, un léger sourire sur le visage. Je les aime tellement, ces gens, même si Mum est beaucoup trop émotive. Je suis certain qu'elle va fondre en larme dès que j'aurais passé la porte. Mon père me serre longuement dans ses bras. C'est cela qui m'émeut le plus.

Il n'est pas le genre d'homme démonstratif. C'est plutôt quelqu'un qui va s'écarter, faire semblant de ne pas nous aimer alors que nous savons que nous sommes ce qui compte le plus dans sa vie. Le fait qu'il me prenne soudainement dans ses bras pour une longue étreinte me retourne l'estomac, le cœur et manque de vraiment faire couler mes larmes. Il faut que je parte avant d'étouffer. J'embrasse rapidement tout le monde et prends mon sac.

Devant la porte, je me fige. Il m'est soudain impossible de l'ouvrir, de partir. Je ne peux pas. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans ma famille ? Comment je vais m'en sortir ? Je veux vraiment le faire ce voyage mais je ne parviens pas à partir. Je suis tellement attaché à eux que je ne m'imagine partir tout seul, voyager sans eux.

\- Nat ?

Je ne réponds pas, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. J'ai la gorge serrée et le cœur au bord de l'explosion.

\- Natsu? répète ma mère.

J'inspire longuement avant de me tourner vers ma famille. Ils m'observent tous, inquiets. Je serre les poings en me sentant trembler et secoue la tête pour tenter de me remettre les idées en place.

 _Nat, il est temps d'y aller !_

Ce voyage, je l'ai rêvé, je l'ai organisé et aujourd'hui que le temps est idéal pour partir, je me retrouve incapable de franchir cette fichue porte ! Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me tourne, observant mon père. Mon regard se plante dans ses yeux noirs dont j'ai hérité. Sans un mot, il hoche seulement la tête, serre un peu les doigts. Ce simple contact me donne le courage qui me manquait. Ce sont les adieux dont j'avais besoin. Il ne me dit rien, mais il je sens qu'il me demande d'être prudent, de faire attention.

Je hoche à mon tour la tête et me détourne. Nous n'avons pas besoin de mot, je n'ai pas besoin de leur expliquer que c'est bon. Leurs yeux me brûlent le dos, me poussent vers la sortie. J'ouvre la porte et quitte la maison. Et voilà, je suis parti. En serrant mes clés dans ma main, je me dirige vers la voiture. Les crans rentrent sous ma peau et je relâche les doigts.

La pluie rebondit sur le toit de ma voiture. Je la déverrouille. C'est un modèle un peu pourrit, le stéréotype même de la voiture acheté par le jeune en rade d'argent. Je ne voulais pas prendre quelque chose de trop cher pour garder un peu de sous de côté en vue de ce voyage. Je n'ai que cinq pas à faire pour rejoindre ma voiture, mais je suis trempé comme une soupe en me glissant derrière le volant. Je dégouline. Mes cheveux roses tombent sur mon front et devant mes yeux. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de les couper trop court et j'aime assez les voir doucement onduler autour de mon visage.

Mon Dieu, ça fait tellement fille de s'inquiéter de ça... Je ris tout seul en insérant la clé et démarre. Je m'interdis de regarder la lumière qui éclaire le salon. Si je vois ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un membre de ma famille, je sais que je vais rentrer sans faire mon voyage. Avant de partir, je balance mon sac sur la banquette arrière recouverte d'un plaid. Les essuies-glaces balaient rapidement le pare-brise tandis que je quitte mon quartier en seconde. Il est tard. Un éclair zèbre le ciel et le tonnerre me fait sursauter.

Je ris à nouveau de ma propre bêtise. J'ai peur. Mon estomac est noué mais je pars, pour mon grand voyage. Il paraît qu'il est bon de se retrouver seul quand on a toujours vécu dans un cocon familial. Je sais déjà ce que je voudrais faire, dans quelle université je souhaiterai aller et quel métier je veux faire mais j'ai envie de vivre, au moins un an. J'ai envie de me forger une petite expérience de la vie, du présent, pour mieux appréhender le futur et quel meilleur moyen de voir le présent que de faire un petit road-trip autour des États-Unis ?

Je quitte la quartier. Mon cœur bat la chamade. J'agrippe le volant sans même m'en apercevoir. Je suis déjà parti loin de mon quartier, j'ai déjà quitté la ville, avec mes parents, et l'école, mais je n'ai jamais changé d'État. Ce sera ma première fois.

La pluie s'écrase sur mon pare-brise, balayée par mes essuies-glaces. Mes phares transpercent la nuit mais j'y vois à peine et pourtant, un sourire ne veut pas quitter mon visage. Je suis libre, je suis enfin parti de chez-moi. Je me sens grisé comme jamais. Je pars à l'aventure. La route s'étend devant moi, elle m'attend, elle m'accueille à bras ouverts et mes roues l'engloutissent. Tout autour de moi, les lumières de la ville m'éblouissent. Elles percent à travers le rideau de pluie. Elles paraissent lointaines et si proches. Et surtout elles dansent dans mon champ de vision.

Et j'adore les observer. Elles sont magnifiques. Mais elles s'éloignent. Peu à peu, le rideau de pluie les englouti. Je m'éloigne du centre-ville, je quitte Augusta sous des trombes d'eaux et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Je suis parti. J'ai quitté ma famille pour mon voyage. Ça me semblait si difficile au début, de partir, alors que maintenant, je ne me vois pas faire demi-tour. J'ai besoin de ça, je le ressens jusque dans mes tripes.

Un éclat de rire passe mes lèvres. D'une main, je lâche le volant pour mettre la radio. Je tombe sur une station qui passe de la musique pop et la laisse. Je ne connais pas les paroles, mais j'aime assez les sonorités et la voix de la chanteuse. Je me surprends même à fredonner le refrain quand elle le chante pour la quatrième fois. Je m'arrête soudainement, les yeux braqués sur le bas-côté. Je ne sais pas si ce sont mes yeux qui me jouent des tours, ou la pluie qui danse dans les phares mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un. Je crois repérer la toile beige d'un sac de randonnée, et une silhouette encapuchonnée, vêtue de noir qui avance. Elle se retourne en m'entendant, et tend son pouce.

Mon cœur rate un battement. Je savais très bien que j'allais sûrement voir beaucoup d'auto-stoppeurs pendant mon voyage mais je ne m'attendais pas à en trouver un à peine sorti de la ville et surtout par ce temps, à cette heure. Je n'ai pas le cœur à laisser cette personne sous la pluie. Je sais que ça pourrait être n'importe qui, un psychopathe, un malade mental, qui pourrait me tuer, ou même me violer si c'est son délire mais je suis trop gentil. J'ai toujours été trop gentil. Je mets mes clignotants et m'arrête sur le côté.

La personne sursaute et semble hésiter. Elle regarde ma portière et la pluie avant de se décider à entrer. Une jeune femme trempée se glisse sur le siège passager. Mon cœur rate un nouveau battement. Elle retire sa capuche et se tourne vers moi. Son maquillage a complètement bavé, ses yeux noisette plongent dans les miens.

\- Merci, souffle-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête, incapable de répondre et repars. Du coin de l'œil, j'observe ma passagère. Elle a les cheveux blonds. Ils sont plaqués sur son crâne, et dégoulinent d'eau partout dans ma voiture. Elle est habillée tout en noir, son pull, son jean. Il n'y a que son sac beige qui tranche, posé sur ses genoux.

\- Où allez-vous ? je demande.

\- Loin.


	3. Chapter 3

LUCY

Il ne parle plus maintenant ma présence doit le gêner. Je retiens un soupir et attache la ceinture en replaçant mon sac sur mes genoux. Je suis gelée et heureuse que ce mec passe dans le coin. Ça me surprend un peu. Il est jeune mais il a l'air gentil. Je perçois son regard qui me détaille parfois. Il doit se demander s'il n'a pas pris en stop une tueuse en série mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai jamais tué personne et je ne compte pas commencer avec lui.

Il me jette un nouveau regard et je décide de l'intercepter. Il a les yeux gris, deux magnifiques yeux gris. C'est la première fois que j'en vois de cette couleur. Il les détourne rapidement. Le rouge colore ses joues. _C'est moi qui l'intimide ?_ Je peux le comprendre. Je dois avoir l'air de sortir d'une rupture particulièrement difficile avec mon maquille complètement à la masse. Et c'est vrai, en un sens.

\- Vous pouvez mettre votre sac derrière si vous voulez, me dit le chauffeur.

\- Merci.

Je dépose mon sac derrière mon siège et frissonne lorsque les gouttes d'eaux coulent contre ma peau. Elles sont glacées. L'homme le remarque.

\- Vous pouvez prendre la couverture si vous souhaitez.

\- Merci mais je ne voudrais pas la tremper.

Il me lance un regard, un petit sourire sur le visage qui lui creuse une fossette. Il est mignon, et assez gentil en plus.

\- Allez-y ce n'est pas grave. Ce plaid en verra des plus durs !

\- Merci beaucoup.

Je me tourne pour saisir la couverture. La texture est douce, elle glisse complètement sous les sacs avant de me rejoindre à l'avant. Je m'enroule dedans et pousse un léger soupir de bien être. Ce plaid est chaud. Mon soupir fait rire le chauffeur.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas dis où vous voulez aller.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Déposez-moi dans la prochaine ville si vous le souhaitez, je veux juste partir loin d'Augusta.

Il hoche la tête sans répondre. J'apprécie sa discrétion. Il ne pose pas de question, et je n'en pose pas non plus. J'ai remarqué son sac sur la banquette arrière, mais les raisons qui le poussent loin de la capitale du Maine pourraient être diamétralement opposées aux miennes, tout comme semblable. Je n'en sais rien, mais s'il ne veut pas parler, je ne lui mettrais pas le couteau sous la gorge.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? je demande.

Quitte à voyager ensemble, autant connaître le prénom de l'autre. Nous avons à peu près le même âge, de ce que je peux en voir, c'est bête de continuer à se vouvoyer. Et puis… J'avoue que l'idée de le connaître un peu plus ne me déplaît pas. Je ne suis pas douée pour nouer des relations. Mes amis n'existent que dans mes rêves et les quelques relations amoureuses que j'ai pu avoir se sont toutes soldées par un cœur brisé. Je n'ai plus envie de goûter aux plaisirs de l'amour, mais flirter un peu ne me dérange pas. Nous allons nous quitter à la fin du trajet de toute façon.

\- Natsu, et vous ?

\- Lucy.

\- Vous savez, commence-t-il.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange, on pourrait se tutoyer ? On ne doit pas être très loin en âge alors…

Je ris, nerveuse. C'est la première fois que je me sens aussi ridicule en face d'un homme et je ne suis pas certaine d'aimer ça.

\- C'est bête de se vouvoyer, non ?

\- Vous… Tu as raison. Donc je disais, je ne vais pas forcément m'arrêter dans une ville avant un petit moment. Je pensais plutôt trouver un motel pour la nuit si ça ne vous… Ne te dérange pas.

\- Non, pas du tout.

Je m'en moque. Tant que je ne dors pas à Augusta, ni dans mon lit, peu m'importe. Ce type pourrait m'emmener à l'autre bout du monde que je resterai dans sa voiture. Une fois encore, il ne répond rien, mais il semble soulagé. Je me tourne vers la fenêtre. Il fait complètement noir dehors et les phares n'éclairent pas assez les côtés pour qu'on y voit mais je distingue la pluie qui tombe et je me sens bien.

Je suis partie. Je n'ai pas fui, je suis seulement partie, loin de ma mère, de mon beau-père, loin de cette ville qui m'en veut et que je déteste. Je suis dans une voiture aux côtés d'un inconnu qui pourrait me tuer s'il le souhaite et je m'en moque. Je suis enroulée dans un plaid d'une douceur infinie. Je vais bien, je crois même que je n'ai jamais été aussi bien.

La peur n'est plus qu'une sensation diffuse. Elle parcourt mon corps, noyée dans mes veines. Elle ne me contrôle plus, elle ne parvient plus à prendre possession de mon cerveau. Elle est là, simplement là, parce que je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir par la suite, quand Natsu va me laisser dans une ville un peu plus loin. J'ai un peu d'argents mais rien qui me permette de faire autre chose que vivoter le temps que je me trouve un autre travail.

En fait, je n'ai rien. Je suis partie sans me retourner, mais je sais au fond de moi qu'après l'enfer que j'ai vécu, il n'y a que le paradis qui peut m'attendre à la fin de cette route.

Je ferme les yeux. Mes paupières collent toujours mais le plaid passé autour de mes épaules me réchauffe. Je me cale un peu mieux dans le siège. Ni Natsu ni moi ne prononçons le moindre mot. J'écoute. Le conducteur a baissé le son depuis que je suis entrée mais j'entends une musique pop qui s'élève, joyeuse. Un homme chante son amour pour une femme. C'est beau, l'amour.

Dommage que ça n'existe pas.

J'entends parfois le froissement des vêtements de Natsu, son souffle qui se bloque lorsqu'il cherche à voir à travers le rideau de pluie. J'entends l'eau qui résonne contre la carrosserie. C'est une douce musique qui me berce. Nous sommes seuls au monde dans cette voiture mais je n'ai pas peur qu'il me fasse du mal. J'ai tout de suite vu dans son regard qu'il était gentil, inquiet.

Peut-être que je me trompe et que je vais mourir ce soir mais qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Je mourais alors comme j'aurais vécu : lamentablement. Mais je ne mourrais pas dans la ville que j'abhorre. Et j'ai confiance. Moi qui n'offre celle-ci à personne, j'ai confiance dans le premier inconnu que je croise, le premier qui m'emmène loin.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ce sont peut-être ses yeux gris pleins de candeur, où sa voix. Ça peut-être n'importe quoi. Et je me laisse bercer par la pluie, par sa respiration et par la radio. Je suis épuisée et je glisse peu à peu vers le sommeil. Je me fous de tout. Je suis partie, c'est actuellement la seule chose qui compte.


	4. Chapter 4

NATSU

Elle s'est endormie. Sa respiration est lente et régulière. Roulée en boule autant que possible sur le siège passer, ma compagne de route ne bouge plus. Sa tête est posée contre la vitre et son souffle provoque une légère buée qui se dépose sur la fenêtre. L'eau a fini par sécher et je me permets de baisser un peu le chauffage. J'étouffe.

Lucy, c'est un prénom commun pour une fille étrange croisée au hasard sur le bord de la route. Je n'aurais pas eu le cœur de la laisser sous la pluie. Je ne la connais pas. Elle peut très bien feindre le sommeil pour mieux me tuer mais je ne pense pas qu'elle sois une meurtrière. Dangereuse, peut-être, mais pas pour moi.

Quand j'ai croisé ses yeux noisettes, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les comparer avec ceux d'un chat. Cette fille ressemble à une prédatrice, mais seulement pour ceux qu'elle considère comme ses proies et j'ai tout de suite compris que je n'en étais pas une.

Et maintenant elle dort paisiblement sur le siège passager, à croire que ce voyage, je ne le fais pas tout seul. C'est étrange. Je crois que ça me plairait d'être avec quelqu'un. Je secoue la tête. Le but de ce voyage, c'était de me retrouver, être seul et loin de tout. J'avais besoin de me connaître avant d'entamer l'université pour tenter de comprendre les autres. La solitude était ma seule option. On ne se connait pas tant qu'on n'a pas vécu seul et si je me rends compte que je suis invivable, alors je pourrais changer ça.

Je vais devoir déposer Lucy près de Fort Knox, le premier lieux que je compte découvrir à l'occasion de mon voyage. Nous avons presque deux heures de route devant nous et je sais que je m'arrêterai bien avant pour dormir. Je pourrais faire plus court mais je souhaite visiter les États-Unis. Ce n'est pas en allant vite que je verrais grand-chose.

J'ai prévu un itinéraire et je m'y tiendrai ! Je m'avance dans mon siège et par-dessus le volant pour regarder la route. Je n'y vois presque rien. Un éclair illumine la voiture, le paysage et un coup de tonnerre retentit. Je sursaute et me tourne un instant vers Lucy. Elle ne semble pas perturbée et continue de dormir paisiblement. Soulagé, je reporte mon attention sur la route. Il n'y a pas grand monde. Les gens restent chez-eux par ce temps, ils n'entreprennent pas un voyage.

J'aime être seul sur la route. J'aime la pluie qui nous coupe du monde. Je suis dans cette voiture, avec cette inconnue et nous sommes seuls au monde. Cette pensée me réconforte. Et je souris. Je suis heureux.

Partir a été le meilleur choix. Mes parents me manqueront, mes frères et sœurs, aussi, pendant un an, mais je sais que je les reverrais, que je leur parlerai de temps en temps. Nous ne serons jamais très loin les uns des autres. Je n'ai rien à regretter, ni ce que je laisse derrière moi, ni ce qui m'attend sur ma route. Je n'ai pas peur.

Je suis excité.

Impatient.

Mais certainement pas apeuré.

Et je crois que je suis aussi un peu fatigué. Dès que les jours ont commencé à se rapproche du départ, j'ai perdu le sommeil. L'angoisse, la joie, mes émotions me maintenaient éveillées toute la nuit et j'en subi maintenant le contrecoup. Il faut je trouve un endroit pour dormir. Heureusement que nous sommes aux États-Unis. Les motels poussent comme des champignons le long des routes, de même que les diners et autres restaurants. Il n'y a que l'embarras du choix pour s'arrêter.

Je n'ai pas envie de regarder sur Google les différentes notes qu'on pu recevoir ces établissements. Le but de ce voyage, c'est que je me débrouille tout seul et depuis internet, nous sommes devenus des assistés. Alors bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas non plus me couper de ce moyen de communication formidable, mais je refuse de m'en servir pour autre chose que faire des photos et appeler ma famille.

Je me suis même acheté une carte routières où j'ai tracé un itinéraire au feutre. J'ai tout fait à l'ancienne. Mon père m'avait souvent parlé de ce voyage qu'il avait fait lui aussi, avec ses amis et il m'a avoué qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur guide qu'une bonne vieille carte à l'ancienne. Et je l'ai cru. Elle est dans ma boite à gant, bien au chaud.

J'ai considérablement ralenti depuis que la fatigue force sur mes paupières. J'observe les différentes enseignes qui se dressent au bord de la route. Elles sont toutes colorées, clignotent et attirent les voyageurs fatigués, ce que je suis présentement. Je souris et continue encore un peu.

Tant que je peux conduire, je préfère avancer. Mes yeux se ferment sans ma permission et je comprends qu'il est temps de capituler. À travers la pluie, je repère une enseigne rouge un peu plus loin et prends la sortie correspondante. Mes doigts tremblent autour du volant. Je ne sais pas si c'est la fatigue, ou autre chose qui me rend aussi fébrile.

Je m'engage sur le parking. Un lampadaire l'éclaire. Deux voitures sont garées. Je prends la place la plus près de la porte et jette un coup d'œil à ma passagère quand je coupe le contact. Lucy dort toujours aussi profondément. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la régularité de sa respiration me rassure. La première vision que j'ai eu d'elle n'était pas flatteuse. On aurait vraiment dit un chat sauvage mais elle est parvenue à trouver le sommeil, dans ma voiture.

Je descends et ferme la portière le plus doucement possible, sans cesser de guetter les réactions de ma passagère. Elle ne réagit pas, plongée dans le sommeil. Je souris, verrouille mon véhicule et me dirige vers l'entrée du motel. Il ne paraît pas grand, ni même très bien côté mais il ne semble pas pour autant miteux. Je pousse la porte. Derrière le comptoir, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année m'observe venir à lui. Je lui offre un sourire aimable.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Je souhaiterai une chambre avec deux lits s'il vous plaît. C'est pour une nuit.

Il hoche la tête et se retourne pour prendre une clé accrochée au portant derrière lui. Il y en a une petite dizaine. Je ne prends pas l'objet qu'il me tend et cherche les bons mots avant de me lancer.

\- Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, me devancer ? Mon amie dort dans la voiture et je ne voudrais pas la réveiller. Il faut que je la porte si possible et je ne pourrais pas ouvrir.

Sans répondre, il hoche à nouveau la tête. Je le remercie sans m'attarder sur ma capacité à mentir. Lucy n'est pas mon amie, juste une compagne temporaire de route. Je ne doute pas qu'elle quittera mon giron sitôt arrivé à Fort Knox. Elle me semble aussi solitaire que le chat sauvage et se fera une autre vie ailleurs.

Je ressors du motel. La pluie n'a pas cessé et s'abat sur moi avec force. Je rentre la tête dans les épaules et cours jusqu'à ma voiture que je déverrouille. Je n'ai pas mis ma capuche. Mes cheveux et vêtements sont trempés et l'eau s'est infiltrée jusque dans mes baskets. Et pourtant, je souris comme un idiot. J'ouvre la portière arrière et me penche sur la banquette pour saisir les deux sacs. Tant bien que mal, je passe les lanières autour de mes épaules.

C'est horriblement encombrant, très lourds et je me retrouve avec deux sacs pleins à craquer sur le dos. Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour remercier mon entraîneur qui m'a toujours fait dépasser mes limites. Sans lui, je crois que je ne pourrais jamais porter tout ça en plus de Lucy à l'intérieur.

Je roule des épaules pour tenter de rendre les sacs confortables. J'ai mis le miens en dessous, pour que les affaires de ma compagne de route ne soient pas écrasées. Je ne la connais pas, et je ne veux pas la vexer ou risquer de détruire des objets précieux qui se trouveraient dedans. Tant pis pour mes barres de céréales et mes gâteaux. Ils vont être en miettes mais ce n'est pas bon pour la santé, de toute façon.

J'ouvre la portière passager. Lucy ne bouge pas. Elle a vraiment le sommeil lourds. Ça me semble presque étrange vu notre situation actuelle mais peut-être qu'elle est vraiment fatiguée. Doucement, je lui mets sa capuche, couvrant ses longues mèches blondes et glisse une main sous ses jambes, tandis que l'autre soutient son dos.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si prévenant. Je pourrais la réveiller et la conduire jusqu'à la chambre mais l'idée de la réveiller me déplaît. J'ai effectivement l'impression que cela fait très longtemps qu'elle n'a pas aussi bien dormi. Et j'aime bien l'effet Prince Charmant que ça me donne. Je ris tout seul à cette pensée et soulève la jeune femme.

Je fronce les sourcils. Elle est légère. Combien mesure-t-elle ? Un mètre soixante-cinq, à tout casser ? Et pourtant, elle me semble bien trop légère, comme en sous-poids. Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de s'inquiéter de ça mais je m'attendais réellement à ce qu'elle soit plus lourde. Songeur, je claque la portière d'un coup de hanche, verrouille, et me dirige à pas rapide vers la porte.où m'attend l'homme de l'accueil. Il me regarde, un petit sourire sur le visage et je ne réponds rien. Hors de question de corroborer sa théorie comme quoi Lucy est plus qu'une amie. Je ne la connais même pas.

Sans un mot, il nous devance dans l'escalier, me guidant jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvre. Contrairement à ce que je pense, il ne s'efface pas pour me laisser passer, mais entre au contraire et se dirige vers l'un des lits jumeaux. D'un geste, il retire le couvre-lit, la couverture et le drap de dessus pour me permettre de déposer ma compagne.

Surpris, je m'approche du lit et allonge la jeune femme sur le drap. En voyant l'homme repartir, je lui fais signe de m'attendre et farfouille dans ma poche pour en sortir mon porte-monnaie. Je vois les yeux de mon sauveur s'illuminer alors que je lui tends un billet de dix dollar.

\- Merci pour votre aide.

\- A votre service. Le petit-déjeuner est comprit dans la chambre et la cuisine ferme à dix heures.

Je hoche en prenant bonne note. Je ne vais même pas avoir besoin de piocher dans mes réserves de nourriture pour demain. C'est une bonne nouvelle. En grimaçant, je secoue les épaules pour tenter de me débarrasser des sacs. Celui de Lucy glisse difficilement, entravé par le mien. Je parviens enfin à le poser sur le sol, au pied du lit de la jeune femme. Je laisse tomber le mien devant mon propre lit et revient vers ma compagne.

Elle dort toujours aussi bien, à croire que maintenant qu'elle a plongé dans le monde des rêves, plus rien ne pourra jamais l'en sortir. C'était comme si elle avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie pour s'offrir enfin une vraie nuit de sommeil. Je lui retire au moins ses chaussures. Même si le plaid la recouvre, je me sens quand même obligé de ramener sur elle les couvertures. Elle soupire. Je souris et me détourne.

Mon propre lit m'attend et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que je me rends compte que je suis extrêmement fatigué. C'est un peu ridicule, de faire une pause une heure après être parti mais je m'en moque. Je suis partie, j'organise mon voyage comme je le veux. En quelques geste, je me retrouve en caleçon, j'éteins la lumière et je me glisse entre les draps. Ils sentent le propre et ils ne grattent pas. C'est déjà ça. Je recommanderai ce motel sur internet avant de partir, ce type l'a bien mérité. Je soupire de bien-être à mon tour.

Les volets clos ne laissent pas passer la lumière. Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble la vue de l'autre côté de la vitre mais il fait noir. Et je ferme les yeux. Je suis loin de chez-moi, embarqué dans un voyage que j'ai mûrement préparé. La vie ne pourrait pas être plus belle qu'à cet instant !


	5. Chapter 5

LUCY

La peur. C'est la première chose que je ressens en me réveillant. J'ai peur d'entendre mes voisins s'engueuler et les bruits mats qui s'ensuivent. Je sais ce qu'ils font, tous les deux. Je sais qu'il n'est pas plus en tort qu'elle mais je déteste les entendre. Je guette les pas dans le couloir, les yeux fermés. Mais je n'entends rien, ni les voisins, ni mon beau-père, ni même les voitures qui passent en contre-bas dans la rue.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je ne suis pas dans ma chambre et la panique remplace la peur. Où suis-je ? Pourquoi ? Les questions m'assaillent avant que les souvenirs ne reviennent et m'apaisent. Je suis partie de chez-moi, de chez cet homme qui ne m'aimait pas. J'ai quitté ma mère qui ne l'était plus. J'ai pris mon sac et sans me retourner, j'ai quitté mon foyer.

Je souris entre les draps, en me souvenant que sous la pluie, des phares ont percé la nuit pour m'accueillir. Je me souviens de Natsu, ses yeux gentils, son sourire aimable et son plaid chaud dans lequel je suis encore enroulée. Il doit être trempé maintenant.

J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne parviens pas à me remémorer comment je suis arrivée dans ce lit. Je me suis endormie dans la voiture de Natsu, la tête posée contre la vitre et les oreilles à l'écoute de toute ce qui m'entourait. J'ai ma capuche. Est-ce que c'est moi qui l'ai mise ou bien lui ? Je doute qu'il m'ait porté jusqu'ici mais tout est possible, non ?

J'aime croire que l'impossible est réalisable. L'espoir, c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste pour ne pas sombrer et à vingt-trois ans, je m'interdis d'être déjà aigrie. J'attends encore un peu avant que ça n'arrive. Je repousse les couvertures et me lève. J'ai besoin d'une douche.

Il fait noir dans la chambre. Je perçois la respiration lente de mon chauffeur. Il dort paisiblement et cela me rappelle que j'ai passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie. J'ai enfin dormi d'une traite, sans cauchemar, sans peur qu'on vienne me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit sans que je puisse me défendre. Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais il faut croire que le simple fait de partir m'a apaisé plus que ce que je croyais.

Je prends mon sac et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser sans surveillance et une fois la porte fermée dans mon dos, je le vide pour vérifier qu'il ne manque rien.

Les yeux ne mentent pas. Natsu n'est pas un voleur. Mais moi ? Moi je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent pour la suite de mon voyage. Moi… Je secoue la tête et verrouille avant de retirer mes vêtements dégoûtants. Je les fourre dans une poche annexe de mon sac de randonnée et entre dans la baignoire.

L'eau est brûlante. Elle me fait un bien fou. La crasse, la peur, la petite Lucy enfermée à Augusta, l'ancienne moi s'échappent par le siphon et je souris. Je ne peux pas m'ôter ce stupide sourire mais je me sens mieux que jamais. Je vais enfin pouvoir vivre. Je vais enfin arrêter d'être étouffée par la peur qu'un malheur ne m'arrive. Je vais enfin pouvoir tout recommencer.

Je prends mon temps pour me savonner. J'ai l'impression de redécouvrir mon corps. J'ai l'impression que je suis une autre personne, loin, tellement loin de cette ville maudite. Je m'explore, comme une adolescente qui prend conscience de son corps.

Mes doigts glissent sur ma peau, caressent mes petites cicatrices. Je secoue la tête, préférant ne pas y penser. J'ai changé maintenant, j'ai changé.

Je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'aux sensations. Mon épiderme, sur mon épiderme, laissant l'emprunte légère d'une caresse, un peu de savon qui mousse. Je presse mes seins. Ils ne sont pas énormes, pas trop petits. Moyens, et ça me convient amplement. Je peux autant les cacher que les les caresse doucement, les presse parfois plus fort et je ressens aussitôt une vague de désir monter de mon bas-ventre.

Sans vraiment que je le veuille, une main s'échappe, délaissant ma poitrine pour glisser, glisser sur mon ventre, glisser vers mon désir, et s'y arrêtent. Et je me perds. Je pense plus à rien. Je suis partie, c'était mon plus grand fantasme et je l'ai réalisé. Je suis partie de chez-moi, abandonnant tout pour une nouvelle Lucy. Je pourrais tout changer, mes yeux, mes cheveux et même mon nom mais je n'y pense plus.

Je me laisse aller. Je succombe au désir et gémis doucement. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas réveiller Natsu qui mérite bien un peu de sommeil. Je ne suis plus rien, une boule de désir que mes doigts assouvissent. Mes halètement remplissent la petite salle de bain, résonnent doucement contre les murs.

C'est une étrange musique, que je n'avais plus entendu depuis bien longtemps et j'aime soudain me retrouver. Retrouve mon corps aujourd'hui, c'est comme retrouver un amant interdit alors qu'on peut enfin s'aimer au grand jour.

Le plaisir me submerge et je mords violemment ma lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper le gémissement qui veut s'enfuir. Les jambes tremblantes, je m'adosse au mur. Ma poitrine se soulève à un rythme saccadé et je souris encore comme une idiote, comblée.

\- Enchantée, je murmure pour mon corps.

Je me suis retrouvée, je me suis redécouverte, ou découverte, je ne sais plus vraiment. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que je commence une nouvelle vie. Je reprends mon souffle et me glisse à nouveau sous le jet brûlant, laissant le savon et la crasse disparaître, avec tout le reste. J'éteins finalement les robinets et sors de la baignoire.

Dans le placard sous l'évier, je trouve deux serviettes. Je m'enroule dans la première et me sèche, regardant mon reflet dans le miroir. Mes yeux noisette brillent encore du plaisir que je viens de me donner. Mes tâches de rousseurs s'étalent sur mes joues et mon nez et mes cheveux tombent autour de mes épaules. Je me penche vers mon sac et en saisis mon canif volé à un client désagréable et un peu trop lourd.

Je l'ouvre. La lame brille sous l'ampoule jaune. D'une main, je saisis les premières mèches qui me tombent sous la main et je les coupe, passant la lame légèrement effilée jusqu'à ce que mes cheveux tombent. Et je continue. Je coupe. Ce sera moche, ce ne sera certainement pas aussi bien que dans les films quand les nanas font ça, mais j'en ai besoin.

Je ne supporte plus de voir cette longue chevelure blonde. Ma mère m'a obligé à les garder longs. Quand j'étais petite, j'adorais qu'elle me coiffe. C'était notre moment privilégié, à toutes les deux. Mais il a fini par devenir un calvaire quand elle s'est mise en couple avec mon beau-père. Elle continuait de vouloir me coiffer, mais les nœuds se prenaient dans la brosse et elle tirait. Et elle s'en fichait, et elle me faisait mal mais elle répétait qu'ils étaient magnifique mes cheveux. Je les gardais long pour lui faire plaisir, en espérant qu'elle m'aimerait à nouveau.

C'est fini. Aujourd'hui, je coupe les ponts, tant physiquement que symboliquement. Je coupe, je coupe mes cheveux, je coupe mes mèches. Elles tombent dans l'évier, sur le sol, dans mon sac. Elles tombent tout autour de moi et je ne me demande pas comment je vais nettoyer tout ça, ni si je vais tout laisser en plan. Je pourrais simplement partir. Nous ne sommes pas très loin de Fort Knox, je pourrais y aller à pied. Je veux commencer ma nouvelle vie, toute seule.

Mon cœur se serre en pensant à Natsu. Il aurait mérité que je le remercie pour m'avoir prise en stop mais je ne veux pas le réveiller mais je ne veux pas attendre son réveil pour partir. Je dois y aller maintenant, maintenant que je suis enfin prête.

Je me regarde une nouvelle fois dans le miroir en baissant mon couteau. C'est carrément laid mais j'adore. Je souris à mon reflet et il me le cheveux se dressent de part et d'autre de mon crâne en mèches folles. Il y en a dans tous les sens. Je ne ressemble à rien. Les traits de mon visage semblent affinés. Je trouve que je n'ai jamais été aussi belle. Je souris une dernière fois à mon reflet et m'habille.

Je n'entends plus la pluie. J'enfile ma veste et passe le sac sur mon dos avant de quitter la salle de bain. Dans la chambre plongée dans le noir, Natsu dort encore. Sa respiration est lente et comble le silence. Je m'approche de la porte et me fige. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade alors que je coule un regard en arrière.

Je ne sais rien de lui, ni des raisons qui l'ont poussé sur les routes un mercredi soir, sous la pluie. Il a l'air gentil. Il a un regard gentil. Je ne devrais probablement pas faire ça mais je ne parviens pas à passer cette fichue porte. Je n'ai pas grand-chose. Mon travail me donnait un petit salaire, rien de mirobolant, qui allait directement dans la poche de mon beau-père pour payer les courses – c'est-à-dire sa bière bon marché – tandis que je devais cacher le reste pour qu'il ne l'utilise pas. Je n'ai presque rien dans les poches, mon porte-monnaie ne contient qu'un billet de cent dollars. Il me faut plus.

Il me faut plus pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Natsu ne mérite pas ça, mais je n'ai pas non plus mérité tout ce qui m'est arrivé. La culpabilité me tort l'estomac mais ne parvient pas à m'arrêter. Je me dirige silencieusement vers les affaires de mon chauffeur. J'ai toujours été honnête. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour ne pas tomber dans la délinquance mais je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal, avant aujourd'hui.

Je ne veux pas que ma nouvelle vie soit faites de délinquances, mais ce n'est pas avec cent malheureux dollars que je vais m'en sortir. _Je suis désolée Natsu._ Arrivée près de ses affaires, je tends l'oreille. Il ne bouge pas, endormi. Sa respiration est apaisante. Il ne ronfle pas, il ne fait pas trop de bruit. C'est agréable de dormir à côté de lui. Je secoue la tête pour me chasser ces pensées de la tête et plonge les mains dans ses affaires.

Je tâte ses poches et trouve son portefeuille. Je me sens minable. Je suis minable. Il n'est pas trop tard et une petite voix tente de me convaincre de renoncer. Je ne peux pas. C'est horrible ce que je m'apprête à faire à ce pauvre garçon. Il ne mérite pas ça. Aucun de nous ne mérite ce qui lui arrive.

Et je regrette dès l'instant où j'empoche son portefeuille. Et je regrette encore plus quand je fuie la chambre. Je devrais y retourner, je devrais reposer son argent dans son jean, attendre qu'il se réveille et le laisser m'emmener plus loin mais mes pieds continuent de descendre les marches.

L'argent pèse lourd dans ma poche, comme la culpabilité dans mon cœur. Je me traîne, plus que je marche. Je suis une loque. Je suis minable mais je continue. Et voilà, ma nouvelle vie commence par un vol. Je suis officiellement une délinquante et je m'en veux terriblement sans parvenir à faire demi-tour. Je suis trop souvent revenue sur mes pas quand il ne fallait pas, aujourd'hui je vais avancer sans me retourner.

Je passe devant l'accueil, salue vaguement l'homme qui se tient là avec un sourire et quitte le motel. Il fait beau. Le soleil caresse ma peau et si je n'avais pas été dessous hier, j'aurais peine à croire que l'orage grondait cette nuit. Je ferme un instant les yeux et m'avance sur le parking. Je repère la voiture de Natsu et m'en détourne, les joues brûlantes de honte.

Je l'ai volé et j'y repenserai chaque fois que je sortirai son portefeuille pour acheter quelque chose. Je penserai toujours à lui. Pourquoi m'infliger ça ? J'ai fui Augusta pour ne plus y penser et j'ai rencontré Natsu à sa sortie. Je ferais mieux de jeter cet argent loin de moi mais je le garde dans ma poche arrière et m'avance sur le bord de la route en recalant mon sac.

Je m'en vais vers Fort Knox. Je m'en vais toute seule, comme il je l'avais décidé dès le début.


End file.
